


didn't mean to leave you

by hoodiemalum



Category: Beauty and the Beast (2017), Beauty and the Beast - All Media Types
Genre: Beauty and the Beast Elements, Brief Violence, Canon Compliant, Drunkenness, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Mentions of Relationships Mentioned Above, Not A Fix-It, Old-Fashioned, One-Sided Attraction, Pining, Sadness, Spoilers, no actual relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 17:45:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11236041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoodiemalum/pseuds/hoodiemalum
Summary: “I didn’t know I could miss something so much, even if it was never mine to begin with.”Lefou remembers Gaston.Big Thanks to maría for editing this and putting up with me spamming her at 3 am.





	didn't mean to leave you

The fourth mug of beer slammed on the table, still frothy near the rim where the liquid had been hastily swallowed down. LeFou groggily wiped his wet eyes before reaching for the fifth mug that’d been put down earlier that night when he’d stormed in; grief written all over his face. He’d ordered several beers, and had slumped down in the chair of the nearest table. The tavern had been quiet - too quiet - and he felt his thoughts consume him yet again.

It’d been a week since Gaston fell from that tower. Left to rot in the wintery landscape. Left with nothing but the snow and ice that surrounded him. Gaston died the death he had always yearned for; the dramatic death, the one villagers whispered about for the rest of eternity. Gaston died, but it wasn’t a hero’s death.

It was a villain's death. One filled with hate and rage. Filled with despair and anger. One that left Gaston as nothing more than a monster. A monster with no inhibitions, wild and feral. 

A cynical smile crept across LeFou’s face before he clenched his hands into fists, aiming at trying to stop them from shaking. His fingernails dug into his palms, leaving pale crescent shaped marks after he let go. His hands wouldn’t stop shaking, his lip was quivering and, before he knew it, he’d shed a tear. LeFou bit his lip hard, tired of the tears, tired of the sadness and gloom that grew inside him, tired of the dark cloud that hung over his head.

Gaston was gone.  
Buried under ice and rubble.

Gaston was gone and he was never Lefou’s in the first place.  
_How could someone miss something so much, even if it was never theirs to begin with?_

The beer was quite bitter, leaving a lingering taste on LeFou’s tongue as he walked out of the tavern into the empty streets. Everyone had gathered at the castle where Prince Adam had decided to throw a celebration. A party for the return of the kingdom, for the return of life in the castle.

LeFou had fled as soon as Belle had told him the news, when she whispered it to him as he danced with Stanley. He stopped dancing in the middle of the ballroom floor, shocked with disbelief, his eyes starting to blur. Deserting Stanley, he ran out of the lively castle and to where his steed had been waiting. The horse didn’t need to be told twice to get the hell out of there. 

Gaston lay somewhere in the snow, covered in dust and rubble as LeFou had dashed home, eyes too blurry to see straight and head too loud to form a single thought.

He hurried home, yelled at the bed that Gaston slept on and broke every single dish they owned. He’d fallen, collapsed in the dish pieces that were scattered around the floor. LeFou sat in his own tears, sobbing until this throat felt raw. 

The next morning, he awoke on the same floor, cleaned up the mess he had made and then proceeded to curl up in his bed, covering himself with every blanket he owned. 

The next few days were a blur. He felt lost, hiding in his own house from the shadows of the past that seemed to haunt him every time he opened his damn eyes. 

LeFou kicked a stone on the ground, before glancing around at the deserted area. He smiled as he passed the alley where Gaston had proudly claimed LeFou as his best friend, one drunken night. The town was a ghost town, and so was Lefou’s heart. 

LeFou was bare. His soul stripped down to the simplest part, his heart hollow. It was as if his world had come to a sudden halt. Time had slowed down, the sun had stopped rising. 

Gaston never belonged to him. There had been no elaborate love confession, no sudden revelations, no passionate divulgence. There’d been no love, no closure. Gaston had been his friend, his role model, but never his lover. LeFou had wanted it, all of it. He had wanted Gaston’s ups and downs, his bad days, his nightmares, his good days, and his horrid ego. LeFou yearned for it all, but Gaston had never indulged, leaving LeFou barren. 

Mumbling drunkenly, LeFou walked into the house. He slammed the door, and his eye caught the hole in the wall near the window. The story behind it came rushing back and he slowly reached over, running his fingers over the rough edges. The wood caught on his nails, and the splintery ends brushed his fingertips. 

Gaston had been so mad, mad at Belle, mad at LeFou, mad at everyone. He’d reached his boiling point and had punched the wall.

LeFou cleaned Gaston’s bloody knuckles, had carefully removed the splinters from Gaston’s fingers, and had run them under cold water before wrapping them. Gaston sat on the bed, eyes wide in shock, staring at his knuckles with a grimace on his face. Afterward, Gaston had fallen asleep and LeFou had sat in his own bed, staring at the other man who possessed more anger than he knew how to handle.

LeFou fell on his bed, covering his eyes with his palms, and let out a long, heavy sigh. 

Gaston was gone. Crashed, and burned, and perished.  
LeFou was alive, wandering around with a heartbeat, but his soul had faded, disappeared with Gaston’s.

Gaston had never been Lefou’s; but LeFou had always been Gaston’s.

**Author's Note:**

> you can find me on tumblr : evanstanss :)


End file.
